Later
by The Little Birdy
Summary: The Hunger Games/Maximum Ride/Doctor Who/Harry Potter T just in cause


The doctor sat under the glass floor of the TARDIS. He was inspecting the left over parts of the reality bomb. He had acquired the parts after Amy, Rory and Himself had gone to clean up the remains of the Dalek Ship.

" Heath Hazard " he had called it as the TARDIS materialised at the wreckage.

" Look how dangerous it is, floating everywhere destroying innocent ships," He pouted unhappily.

" Ponds, we have to clean it up!" He suddenly said turning around.

" Uhhhhh Doctor you sure that is safe? " Rory questioned worriedly, looking concernedly at the wreckage.

The doctor sighed, " Hey Rory remember when you were little and you're parents lied and told you everything was going to alright to make you feel better?" He asked.

"Yeahhhhhhh," Rory said slowly.

" Everything going to be alright," The doctor lied.

Amy couldn't help but smile at that one. He had said something very similar to her when she was younger.

" So now that everybody is feeling better shall we go and investigate?" He asked not waiting for an answer as he jumped onto the remains of the ship.

He started walking off by himself but stopped realising nobody was following him.

" Well you coming Ponds?" The doctor shouted at them.

" Doctor how are we meant to breath?" asked Amy.

"Oh right forgot about that," smiled the doctor.

" Go to the control room and pick up the helmets that look like fish bowls and put them on your heads," He instructed.

"Ok, but doctor how are_ you _breathing? " asked Rory worriedly.

" Yeah doctor how are you breathing, is it one of those Time Lord things?" inquired Amy.

" Noooooooooo Amy, it my sonic screw driver creating and invisible force field around me so I can breathe," He called back.

"So now that's cleared up HURRY UP ND PUT THE HELMETS ON!" He yelled.

So not wanting an unhappy doctor they quickly went and put the helmets on and jump onto the ship.

"So doctor how are we goanna clean up this ship?" asked Amy.

" Were not, that's was what I told you to make you get on the ship, no were actually going to look for a potently dangerous reality bomb," The doctor said mater-of-factly.

" But, but, you said we were just going to clean it up," Rory mumbled.

"Now" The doctor said as he wiped out his sonic screwdriver clearly ignoring Rory " Lets go find this reality bomb!"

For halve an hour they just walked around following the doctor swiftly turning and going in circles until….

"Look there Ponds I found it," he cried gleefully staring at a rather small piece of junk as though it were a piece of candy.

Amy looked at it closely clearly interested.

"Wow it's so small for something so dangerous," she mused as she went to touch it.

" Don't touch it Amy as you said it is VERY dangerous," the doctor cried sharply.

The doctor smiled to himself as he heard a humph sound come from Amy.

" So um do we bring it back to the TARDIS?" Rory asked.

" Yes we do," The doctor mumbled staring at the corner of the room.

There underneath all the rubbish was a hair. A single blond hair.

" Well come on doctor are you going to take this thing to the TARDIS or not?" Amy smirked.

"Of course Ponds, I couldn't just leave such a dangerous piece of technology lying around could I?" He turned around smiling but Amy could see a deep sadness inside.

"Poor doctor," she thought.

So here he sat ten hours later under the TARDIS' floor working on rendering the reality bomb harmless. It really was quite interesting. It was a little silver box, no bigger than his palm and although he couldn't see it he could feel a something powerful inside of it.

" Must be the power source for the reality bomb," he concluded.

''You still working on that thing?" Amy suddenly called out.

The doctor nearly dropped the cube.

" Amy what are you doing awake? "He asked surprised.

"Couldn't sleep so I went to the library," She answered.

"Oh," he said as he went back to work.

He had to figure out how to deactivate this cube.

" I didn't know you liked twilight," she smiled.

He dropped the cube that time.

" Give that back to me!" he shouted as he ran towards her.

All of a sudden he felt as though he had been punched in the stomache. Amy and himself were pushed right up against the wall. Amy slumped against the wall while the doctor took this opportunity to take the twilight book and burn it. He quickly picked up the book and opened it.

"Amy are you sure that this is a twilight book?" He asked.

"Yeah of course I am," She said sounding offended, "Why?"

''Because this book only has my notes in it and that's it, No writing, No pictures, Nothing," He said running his hands through his hair.

" What? That's not possible!" She cried not sure how true those words were.

" Look," He said throwing the book down on the TARDIS ' floor.

She looked through the book to find his word were true. As she sat down she realised that this was bad. Very bad.


End file.
